


Kurosutchi-taicho

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Mayuri Kurosutchi. Based on ep. 200</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurosutchi-taicho

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my class. The topic was to choose a show or character and write about them. Since Mayu-chan is so cute I chose him and skimmed Bleach episodes until I found 200 and did this poem based mostly on his rant.

Kurosutchi-taicho

Perfect, perfect, perfect.  
The thought makes me sick.  
Perfection brings naught but despair.

The other scientist,  
Or so he claims to be,  
Brags about reaching perfection far before me.

I scoff at his stupidity,  
And scold him harshly.  
His foolishness has cost him his life.

There is no such thing as perfection in this world.  
Just as there is no reason to reach perfection.  
Perfection means no longer improving or learning.

A scientist must enjoy never being able to reach perfection.  
A scientist must relish the suffering this brings.  
This foolish creature has forgotten what he stands for.


End file.
